Thirza Hayes
This is Gwen the Mouse's first and bestest character so far! Thirza Kiseki Thirza is a thirteen-year-old Mew Mew, who is infused with the Black-footed Wildcat, the Blond Capuchin Monkey, and the African Pygmy Hedgehog. She's pretty friendly but can be shy at first, so she can make a whole bunch of friends once she opens up, just take a look at all her friends! She currently can't remember much of her childhood, and has been believing that she's an orphan girl form earth, but she's actually from a small dimension called Litemon! She remembers her sister Kamena, her name, and a glimps of her best friend, Destiney. She is a pretty strong Yin-Yang Gaurdian, but isn't in full control of it because she has a very slightly stronger Angel side. Profile Name: Thirza Dusk. Kiseki "Yami" Japanese Name: Yūrina Yūgure. Kiseki "Yami" Age: 13 Animal: African Pygmy Hedgehog, Blackfooted Cat Transformation: ????? Attack: ???? Zodiac: Capricorn Birthday: December 23rd Hieght: 5'3, in YY she's 6'4 Weight: Secret Blood Type: ??? Relatives: *Destiney Yami (Adoptive sister) *The Yami family (appears to be adoptive family) *Kami Kiseki "Yami" *Nikushimi Kiseki "Yami" Nick-Names: Thirzie (by Destiney), Thirz, Mouse, Little Mouse (by Tihana) Team and Position: Emerald Mew Mew, third found, Co-Leader Descriptions ﻿Litemon Hybrid/Human As a human or Litemon hybrid, Thirza's hair is Silvery gray like tablewear with red streaks in the front and turquoise streaks in the back. Her eyes are a medium shade of sky blue. Her skin is quite pale but her cheeks are sometimes rosy pink. She wears silver cat bell with a green ribbon on it given to her by Destiney Yami. Thirza wears a shirt with a semi-low neck, with sleeves that are plaid. She also wears a pleated skirt that has trim on the bottom of it and a stripe almost at the bottom. Thirza also wears stretchy pants underneath the skirt that are striped like a candycane. Thirz wears sneakers that have a star pattern on them, with rings that go on her ankles to keep them on. History Coming soon! Three in One Thirza plays a minor part in Three in One, coming in at the very end. Destiney began getting pains from two voices bound to her soul, and Thirza got worried. After they continously got worse, Destiney and Thirza used her ying-yang energy to open a portal to the Litemon dimension. They both stepped through the portal, and discovered they both found Litemon familiar... They soon found Destiney's mother, Anglowelzi. She greeted the two warmly saying she remembers both of them, and procceeded to help Destiney, seperating Tianshi and Hiena from her soul. Personality Thirza's personality is spunky, intense, and really creative! She can be bouncy, bubbly, and hyper, or sometimes calm and sleepy. She has an empathetic heart and a soothing touch to her voice, with a willingness to listen. She can also be quite shy at first. She can be very serious at times, and sometimes just plain grim, but she cares a lot about her friends and has a great sense of humor. Her best friends are Pudding, Ichigo, Gwen, and Destiney. Thirza is incredibly curious, especially about the many things on earth! She's incredibly scared of spiders, and deep water, but not much else. One of her favorite things is sleep overs, sharing secrets, and playing games like Truth or Dare. She has a talent for drawing, singing, and playing very little on a few instruments. She loves to sing, but not in public. You can usually find her humming a tune or quietly singing a little song. Thirza's many forms Mew Thirza Thirza's Mew form is a brilliant Chartreuse and Black, with fuzzy brown hedgie ears and a long fluffy spotted Cat tail! Her hair turns green and black, but her eyes stay the same. Some of the animal traits she picked up were she doesn't like getting wet, she can't swim well so she's terrified of drowning, she can be very excitable, and she's an insomniac due to cats being nocturnal, so she often naps and falls asleep in class. Her ears an tail pop out when she's excited or scared, and sometimes even when she hiccups! Her Mew Mark is currently unknown, but it's on her right shoulderblade. Mew Angel Thirza Coming soon Yin-Yang Gaurdian Coming soon! thumb|300px|right|Credits to Amyrose1515! It's awesome!thumb|300px|right|Thirza's transformation music! Relationships with other characters Pudding Fong Pudding is as close to Thirza as a little sister, and the two bear a striking resemblance to each other. They both live in the same house, and generally make mischief too. Thirza was amazed to discover that Pudding was a Mew Mew and was even happier that they both were! Destiney Destiney is Thirza's number one bestest friend! They go awesomely together so it's good they're on the same Mew team! Destiney is Thirza's best friend and always seems to understand her troubles, so they get along great. They have so much fun together and they both love the same things. These two are inseperable! They actually grew up together on Litemon, so they have a sisterly bond. Ichigo Momomiya Thirza gets along pretty well most of the time, but they tend to argue sometimes. They're pretty good friends, but they don't talk often. Mephiles Hiena Thirza hates Mephiles with a passion, mainly due to the fact that he's heartless and is constantly trying to hurt her friends. Once he even managed to get rid of her Mew powers once, making it so she had to get completely new DNA, which didn't work quite well the first few times. Ryou and Keiichiro Thirza has mixed feelings with these two, she thinks Keiichiro is a goof and Ryou's a stick-in-the-mud. She has actually gotten pretty mad at them, when they messed up her genes trying to fix her Mew powers. She does like them though, and she often hangs on their every word, no matter how small. The Aliens Thirza doesn't mind this trio much... She finds Tart kind of annoying and Pai slightly creepy, but she sometimes gets along with them. She dislikes Kisshu, and especially hates him when he teases Destiney, but they sometimes get along. Likes, Dislikes, and Fears Likes *Destiney Yami (Her bestest friend!) *Strawberries *Cats *Mice *Chocolate bunnies *Yarn *The Litemon Demension *Emerald Mews *Drawing *Singing *Pugs *Anglowelzi Yami *Little kids *More later! Dislikes *Loud noises *Bubblegum *Water (she can't swim) *Fire (Pyrophobia!) *People being sad *Amnesia *Whining and screaming (Daycare=Nightmare!) *Nonstop barking/yapping dogs *Being cold *Tihana *Brianna *Mephiles Yami *Kisshu Fears *Clowns *Water *Tihana and Fate *Fire *Big angry dogs *Loud noises *Spiders *Being hit by a car *Mephiles *Pai (Secret, don't tell ;D) Trivia *She doesn't have a boyfriend or a crush, or any interest in boys at all *Thirza is a bit of a neat freak *She's scared of being pelted with balls *Her last name means Miracle *Thirza's had a lot of design flaws, leading up to the best and current one. Quotes *''MEW MEW THIRZA MEWTAMORPHOSIS!'' *''RIBBON... CHERRY STRIKE!'' *''RIBBON... CHERRY STORM!'' *''What's a Mew Mew? Sounds cute!'' *''So? Sue me!'' *''I'm gonna get me some 'nanners!'' *''You are sick! Sicko!'' *''The oven mits are watching you'' *''Gee, I'm a strange lookin' cat!'' *''Nya!~'' Old designs Thirza happy.jpg|Thirza with a big smile! Thirza MewMew Sad.jpg|She's crying! Oh no... (Old Mew form) 11test.jpg|Either she's troubled or sad Thirzalol.jpg|Oh no! She found Alto! Thirza Mew Mew new.jpg|Thirza with a smile on her face! (Her eyes look like Kishu's >.>) Thirza new Mewmew.png|Thirza with her new set of genes Thirza & Kisshu.png|Thirza has a new friend XD Thirza Crazy.jpg|Thirza's gone crazy! Thirza_Shocked.jpg|Hehe, there`s a story behind this one... Thirza_as_a_Cat.gif|Thirza as a kitty! Thirza_Awkward.png|Well, this is awkward... 20test.png|Ooh, sparkly! Thirza blush.png|Aww, that's sweet Thirza_Cry.png|Thirza, don't cry! Mew Thirza Book.jpg|Thirza book cover, made by Amyrose1515 (lovee it!) Thriza Epic Mysterious.jpg|Made by Desty, thanks so much!!! Thirza_Full_Mew.png|Thirza's best design so far! Thirza kitty.png|D'awwww! What the...png|Thirza: What the heck?! Thirzie PJ's.png|Well, someone's up bright and early! Gallery testhairs.png|Thirza: Wow... Thirza Nya!.gif|Classic Nya! Category:Females Category:Mew Mews Category:Gwen the Mouse's thingies Category:Girls with Feline genes Category:Girls with Rodent Genes Category:Angels Category:Demons Category:Litemons Category:Unfinshed Pages Category:Good people Category:Mew Mew Fanon! Category:Relatives of Mew Mews Category:Members of the Emerald Mew Mews Category:Ichigo Color Overs Category:Characters Category:Girls Whose Genes Manifest